The disclosure is directed to methods of manufacturing degradable tools, and in particular to methods of manufacturing degradable tools using a galvanic carrier. The disclosure also relates to the tools manufactured by the methods.
Oil and natural gas, or carbon dioxide sequestration wells often utilize wellbore components or tools that, due to their function, are only required to have limited service lives that are considerably less than the service life of the well. After a component or tool service function is complete, it must be removed or disposed of in order to recover the original size of the fluid pathway for use, including hydrocarbon production, CO2 sequestration, etc.
To facilitate removal, such tools or components may be formed of a corrodible material so that they need not be physically removed by, for example, a mechanical operation, but may instead corrode or degrade under downhole conditions.
Despite all the advances, the art is still receptive to alternative methods of manufacturing degradable tools, in particular methods that are effective to manufacture tools having uniform degradation rates.